Look At the Scarf
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: Greg ne croit jamais aux rumeurs, et surtout pas à celle-ci. Cependant, quand John tente désespérément de cacher un secret derrière l'écharpe de son colocataire, et que ces derniers se disputent à nouveau, il apprendra qu'il aurait dû y croire. Rated T pour allusions sexuelles. Romance et Humor, Johnlock.


**Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? :3**

 **Comme promis sur mon recueil participatif de 221B, même si c'est tard, je publie ce nouvel OS aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture ! :3**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, dont une nouvelle, j'ai cité Luna ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes si précieux pour moi !**

 **Bien sûr, je remercie chaleureusement LA Guest ! :3 Et oui je sais ! ;p Mes amis disent trooop de choses (notamment que je suis rabat-joie xD) ! Ahah moi ça dépend avec qui, mais je peux être une vraie pipelette ! Oui exactement, vive internet et l'androgyne ! *o* Je plussoie, j'aime beaucoup ce verbe également ! Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, et j'adore le crossover Sherlock/Alice Aux Pays des Merveilles (pourquoi pas un 221B Hors Série xD) mais il est beaucoup repris déjà ! ;) Pour les mensonges dans mon 221B, c'est par exemple le fait d'avoir feint sa mort, la promesse qu'il n'a pas tenu (je suis d'accord avec toi il n'y est pour rien !), tous les petits mensonges qu'il peut faire pendant les enquêtes etc... Mais pour moi aussi, la relation Johnlock n'est pas du tout destructrice, je pense même que ce sont deux hommes qui ont incroyablement besoin de l'autre pour vivre et qui se complètent merveilleusement bien. Ils sont hors du commun, adorent le danger et l'adrénaline. Sans Sherlock, John est éteint ( la preuve avec sa jambe), il lui donne le danger des enquêtes, son foyer, le sort de l'ennui etc... Il est apprécié par quelqu'un qui n'apprécie presque personne d'autre, et ça doit être plaisant pour quelqu'un qui se considère comme un mec banal. Sherlock lui trouve quelqu'un qui l'apprécie aussi pour ce qu'il est, qui l'admire même, qui rit avec lui, l'accompagne sur ses enquêtes et veille sur lui. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, même s'ils ne le voulaient pas. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc triiiste xD Ahah contente que tu apprécies cette version :3 ! Je répond à tes câlins ! Je ne sais pas en quoi Rosie maquille Sherlock xD En princesse ? :p Tiens voici la nouvelle fic, je travaille d'arrache-pied xD OMG j'adore ton poème ! Gros bisous ! :3**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

Greg Lestrade n'écoutait jamais les rumeurs. Enfin du moins, il ne les croyait pas. Il avait toujours eu la certitude que c'était un moyen pour les commères d'assouvir leur soif de ragots, ou une manière comme une autre d'étancher la cascade morose qu'est celle de l'ennui. Tout le monde connaissait ces messes basses partagées au-dessus d'un verre de bière, ou les ricanements chuchotés sur votre passage. Même Scotland Yard y passait.

Il était rare qu'une rumeur s'étale sur plusieurs mois. Cependant, cela faisait une éternité que les mêmes suppositions faisaient leur chemin dans les esprits. Et personne ne semblait s'en lasser.

On disait que Sherlock Holmes, le détective consultant qui aidait la police, formait un couple secret avec son coéquipier, le Docteur John Watson. Ou du moins, qu'il y avait plus que de la simple amitié platonique entre eux. Et bien sûr, l'inspecteur refusait de prendre part à ces hypothèses toutes plus stupides et farfelues les unes que les autres. Il n'avait plus l'âge de participer à ces jeux de lycéens. De plus, Sherlock avait beau lui assurer qu'il se révélait être un piètre détective, il n'était pas complétement aveugle. Après tout, le médecin et lui étaient de bons amis maintenant. Il lui aurait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, non ?

Il soupira longuement en frottant la tâche de café incrustée dans le bois de la table. La stagiaire l'avait bousculé lorsqu'il l'avait porté à ses lèvres. Dieu, qu'il détestait les stagiaires !

Celle-là d'ailleurs ! Une vraie pie ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser bêtement quand un grand brun et son acolyte blond pointaient le bout de leur nez ! Elle s'était très vite mise à faire des paris avec tout le monde, soulignant toute la bienveillance qui brillait dans les yeux du limier quand il observait son colocataire. Elle leur rappelait également l'étincelle d'admiration que lui donnait le plus petit en retour, tout en clamant haut et fort que s'ils habitaient ensembles, il était forcément arrivé quelque chose. Et finalement, elle démontrait avec conviction que leurs disputes incessantes ressemblaient à des chamailleries de couple plus qu'à de véritables altercations entre amis.

-Sherlock, je te jure que si tu recommences, je brûle tes paquets de cigarettes et des patchs de nicotine !

Quand on parlait du loup…

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Comme toujours, Sherlock arborait son long manteau noir ainsi que son air déterminé absolument insupportable, et les yeux de John lui lançaient des éclairs de haine. Lestrade ne préférait pas savoir ce que le détective avait encore fait pour s'attirer les foudres du bon docteur. Celui-ci le salua d'une ferme poignée de main, alors que le consultant posa brutalement ses mains sur son bureau sans un bonjour.

-C'est le beau-frère, Graham !

L'inspecteur ne put que soupirer en haussant les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer. Sherlock avait l'air encore plus exécrable que d'habitude, son regard sombre posé sur l'ex-militaire qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ils devaient être en train de commencer une bataille de signaux que seuls eux comprenaient. Dans ce genre de moments, il était particulièrement irritable, et mieux valait choisir ses mots avec parcimonie.

-Le beau-frère ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le plus grand fixait toujours le plus petit en déblatérant des explications hors du commun.

-Bien sûr, le beau-frère ! C'était évident ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'une enquête n'avait pas été d'un tel ennui ! Je suis retourné à la morgue ce matin, et c'est là que tout est devenu complétement clair. Bien entendu, j'ai également fouillé dans le walkman de la victime –comment était-ce déjà ? Morgan ? –pour vérifier ma théorie, bien qu'entre nous, je ne me trompe pas souvent… j'ai donc…

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants avait arrêté de l'écouter, les arrogants propos arrivant dans une oreille pour sortir par l'autre. Il venait enfin de le remarquer, ce qui le perturbait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

John portait la belle écharpe bleue de Sherlock autour de son cou. Celle dont il ne se séparait jamais.

-John, pourquoi tu portes son écharpe ?

Les mots s'échappèrent de la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, coupant le limier, qui sembla furieux de cette interruption. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais son ami le devança avec un regard noir :

-J'avais froid.

Cela aurait fonctionné si seulement un magnifique soleil d'été ne brillait pas dans le ciel. Il n'était pas certain que les amis avaient pour coutume de s'échanger leurs habits, d'autant plus quand on parlait de l'ex-militaire. Celui qui assurait que Sherlock n'était pas son petit-ami. Celui qui rougissait au plus grand étonnement de l'inspecteur.

-J'ai attrapé un rhume la nuit dernière, en suivant Monsieur Sherlock -Annule Ton Rencard Pour Courir Sous La Pluie John- Holmes.

Greg n'était pas sûr d'entendre le rire grave du consultant résonner contre les quatre murs immaculés. Il fronça deux sourcils surpris. Sherlock ne ricanait que pour se moquer des autres, ou que lorsqu'il obtenait une enquête intéressante. Il ne l'avait que très rarement vu glousser ainsi –et ça se révélait être assez effrayant pour lui glacer le sang.

-Sherlock, surtout tu te la fermes, sinon je te jure, pas de…pas de cigarettes pour deux semaines !

Le ton menaçant n'eut pas l'effet escompté, puisque cela accentua les pouffements du grand brun.

-C'est l'excuse la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu John ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'Anderson lui-même pourrait détecter le mensonge ! Oh mon dieu, merci ! Ton jeu d'acteur vient de me donner le premier fou rire de ma vie !

-Va te faire foutre, Sherlock ! Si un seul putain de mot sort encore de ta putain de bouche, je … !

Le rire du détective tourna presque à l'hystérie quand John l'agrippa par le col, juché sur la pointe de ses pieds. Apparemment, il ne le trouvait pas très effrayant, là où Greg aurait pris les jambes à son cou pour sauver sa vie. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder la scène avec une expression hébétée.

-Voyons, Gabriel, arrêtez avec ces yeux de merlan fris ! déclara Sherlock entre deux rires. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, John veut seulement cacher le suçon qu'il a dans le cou, et il m'a supplié de lui prêter mon écharpe pour ce faire. Mais comme il veut me priver de nicotine, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne me vengerais pas !

Cette dernière phrase, adressée au médecin écarlate d'un mélange de colère et d'embarras, lui valut un sourire effrayant de la part de celui-ci. L'hilarité s'évapora instantanément du corps de Sherlock, qui dirigea un regard suintant de rage vers son colocataire.

-Mais bon, c'est comme ça quand on veut garder une relation secrète, les indices fuitent, les gestes nous trahissent, et la situation nous échappe.

Sa voix de baryton tremblait de reproches, et l'inspecteur contint tant bien que mal un frisson de peur. Il semblait vouloir cracher de l'acide au visage de son acolyte. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux et d'intime qui se déroulait dans son bureau.

-Je vais te buter, Holmes, je vais t'assassiner et je ferais passer ça pour un accident !

-Toi ? se moqua l'autre. Avec tes talents d'acteurs formidables ? Laisse-moi rire, John Hamish Watson !

Les deux hommes se chamaillaient très régulièrement, et Lestrade avait l'habitude d'attendre patiemment qu'ils aient terminé de se comporter comme des enfants de huit ans. John employait toujours des grossièretés, quand Sherlock optait pour un ton froid plein de sarcasme. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, le plus petit venait d'appeler le plus grand par son nom de famille. Jamais encore il n'avait vu en direct l'ex-militaire frapper le consultant, mais ça ne saurait tarder s'il n'intervenait pas.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Sherlock putain de Holmes ! Si tu continues de jouer au connard, si tu me putain de cherches, tu vas me trouver ! Je ne veux plus un putain de mot, et si tu ouvres encore une fois ta grande gueule, pas de sexe pendant un putain de mois, c'est bien compris ?!

La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre eux trois, Greg se mordait les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre cette discussion. Il devait avoir imaginé la dernière phrase, sans aucun doute. Si les deux hommes entretenaient une relation sexuelle secrète, il l'aurait déjà remarqué, non ? Malheureusement, le John de plus en plus rouge qui plaquait un Sherlock hilare contre le mur contredisait sa théorie.

-Ah oui vraiment John ? Qui criait mon prénom hier en me demandant d'y aller plus fort, hm ? Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à y croire ! C'est ce que je préfère avec toi, tu es toujours surprenant, et pourtant toujours aussi stupide.

-LA FERME !

Greg se racla bruyamment la gorge, à présent debout derrière son bureau, l'air profondément confus. Malgré tout, il commençait à se faire à l'idée que les deux hommes puissent profiter de certains avantages ensembles.

-A-alors comme ça, vous deux, vous…tenta-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur le détective qui se fit un plaisir de le couper :

-Oui, Lestrade, John et moi entretenons une relation romantique depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, sauf que sur ordre de celui-ci, nous avons décidé de n'en parler à personne –apparemment Monsieur Je Ne Suis Pas Gay est en vérité bisexuel, mais pas encore prêt à l'assumer publiquement.

Sherlock entreprit alors de retirer son écharpe du cou de son colocataire, afin de dévoiler la peau halée de celui-ci. Tentative qui s'avéra compliquée puisque John se débattait avec violence, une flopée de jurons s'élevant dans les airs.

-Je te hais !

-Arrête de gesticuler voyons, sourit le limier, je veux seulement montrer à Lestrade que tu m'appartiens, John…

-Sherlock, à la maison, maintenant, que moi aussi je te montre à quel point tu m'appartiens !

Ce fut pile à l'instant où l'écharpe retrouva son propriétaire que la nouvelle stagiaire passa devant la scène de ménage, cachant de son corps le cou du médecin.

-Inspecteur, il y a un appel pour vous dans…

Mais Lestrade ne l'écoutait pas, observant les deux idiots de colocataires s'enfuir, sans avoir pu apercevoir le fameux suçon.

Dieu, qu'il détestait les stagiaires !

* * *

 **Aloooors ? :3 Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester ! Ca me pousse à continuer, et c'est le meilleur soutien pour un auteur !**

 **Merci çà vous !**

 **TNN**

 **PS: N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil, il y a le résumé de toutes mes fics et de tous mes projets ! N'oubliez pas que j'accepte vos idées sur mon recueil !**


End file.
